When filming on a film set, lighting equipment is often used to illuminate the film set and control the lighting conditions. Light provided by the lighting equipment can either be directly shone onto the film set, or shone upon a reflecting surface and thereafter reflected upon the film set. When directly shone onto the film set, the light is often too focused and harsh, resulting in undesirable filming conditions. This is to be contrasted with reflected light, where the light reflected onto the film set is generally more uniformly spread and less harsh than direct light.
In order to reflect the light, reflector devices have long been used. While functional for reflecting the light, the devices currently available suffer from inherent problems. The reflector devices currently available are typically constructed of wood and/or cardboard. The wood and/or cardboard provides a sufficiently reflective surface. However, they are also combustible materials. The lighting equipment generates heat, and when the light is directed upon the wood and/or cardboard surface, that heat is focused upon the surface of the reflector device. Due to the amount of heat present, and due to the combustible nature of wood and/or cardboard, it is possible that the reflector device could catch fire and create a potentially dangerous situation. Thus, a continuing need exists for a reflector device that sufficiently reflects light, yet includes fire retardant properties.